The present invention relates to conduits for containing electrical wiring.
A conduit for containing electrical wiring may be configured as a channel with an open side through which the wiring can be laid into the conduit. A cover portion of the conduit is releaseably installed over the open side of the channel to close the open side.
Such conduits are joined together end-to-end by relatively short, channel-shaped connectors. One type of channel-shaped connector fits within the adjacent ends of two conduits. The connector is fixed in place by an adhesive that is applied to the outer side surfaces of the connector before it is inserted in the conduits. Another type of channel-shaped connector fits on the outside of the two conduits. That type of connector is fixed in place by xe2x80x9cChristmas treexe2x80x9d fasteners that are inserted through aligned openings in the connector and the conduits.
The present invention is an apparatus for use with a pair of open-ended conduits for containing electrical wiring. Each conduit has a channel portion with an open side, and further has a cover portion for closing the open side of the channel portion.
In accordance with a distinct feature of the invention, the apparatus includes a channel-shaped connector structure, and further includes a fastener structure which is mounted on the connector structure. The connector structure is receivable in an installed position engaging the open ends of the conduits, with an open side of the connector structure aligned with the open sides of the conduits. The fastener structure is mounted on the connector structure for movement with the connector structure relative to the conduits upon movement of the connector structure toward and into its installed position, and to restrain removal of the connector structure from its installed position.
In accordance with another distinct feature of the invention, the connector structure has an abutment portion with a pair of opposite side surfaces. The opposite side surfaces of the abutment portion are configured to abut the opposed end surfaces of the conduits when the connector structure is in its installed position. The opposite side surfaces are preferably defined by a pair of gaskets, and preferably have adhesive coatings that are initially covered by peelable paper strips.
Another distinct feature of the invention is a lid that is receivable in an installed position extending over the open side of the installed connector structure. Preferably, the lid overlaps the covers on the conduits, and a gasket is interposed between the lid and the covers on the conduits.
Yet another distinct feature of the invention is a tether that extends from the channel portion of a conduit to a respective cover portion to retain the cover portion with the channel portion.